Not Alone
by 7sTar
Summary: [Complete] Something attacked Sam and Dean when they settled in a motel on their trip. Sam was kidnapped by the monster and Dean must save him no matter he’s alive or not. A little torture but not dark.Three shots.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not Alone**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Author's notes**: I have a shot story for you, time and locus are left to you to consider. Enjoy it. I just find another story here titled"You're not alone" as well, so I changed the title on the list to "Not Alone". Thank you guys,River Tam Fan,JA-JA-DA, Moonfairyhime, supernaturalfan0718,for your reviews, I re-upload this story cause something wrong that I can't find my story on the listing. 

**Category**: Angst/Adventure

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Something attacked Sam and Dean when they settled in a motel on their trip. Sam was kidnapped by the monster and Dean must save him no matter he's alive or not.

**Warning**: Some tortures, but not dark.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**You're Not Alone (A)**

"S-aaaa-m!" Dean shouted his hoarse at the motel's broken windows, struggled himself to stand up from the floor, but the huge figure had gone, with his baby brother, Sam. Feeling the pain in the chest, Dean wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his wrist and brushed the dusty from his clothes. Then he heard the noise, a group of people rushed into his room.

"Are you ok, child?" A one-eyed old man asked, who held a riffle in his hand and followed by a lot of people all armed with something as their weapons.

"I'm alright," Dean frowned looking at the group of people, "What's that?"

"Berserker!" The old man walked over to where Dean standing, checked his wound, "A monster, which attacked the nearby towns every now and then."

"Berserker?" Dean forced a weak smirk gulping the pain in his body, "Viking warrior?"

"No, child," the old man said with a grin, "this is we call it. It's Herculean, atrocious. It's a devil!"

"My brother, Sam, was caught by it," Dean felt his throat dry, "I must get him back!"

"Child," the man slightly patted Dean on the shoulder, pity in his voice, "I'm afraid your brother was dead. The monster eats people."

"No!" Dean jumped a little yelling. He stared at the old man, water twinkling in his wide opened eyes, "Sam's not dead, I must find him!"

"Easy, child," the man sighed, "I can help you. I'm Albert."

"I'm Dean," Dean replied with a nod, "Why do you help me?"

"I wanna kill it too," Albert pressed his hand on his blind eye, "it excavated my left eye forty years ago."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jerked up for the feeling of chill wind blowing across his face. He sat up and took his cell phone out of his pocket,found himself in a big cave by the phone's faint light. No one else in the cave except him. Rubbing his eyes he remembered that something attacked Dean and him in the motel and it took him here. _But where is it?_ Sam rose up from the stone he's lying on, clenched his teeth for the indistinct pain in the thighs and back. He warily moved over to the entrance of the cave then ran. He had no idea where he was. With the slender light of the coming dawn, he could tell he's in a forest. He picked out his cell phone, dialed Dean's number but couldn't connect. He frowned at the sight of the signal of electricity shortage. Powered off his phone, he tried to find a way to run.

It seemed the forest's deep and endless. He's so wiped out and direction losing. He leant against a tall tree gasping, wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeves then powered on his cell phone to call his bro, but the phone was slapped to the ground. Sam raised his head to the tree.

A huge flocky claw-hand caught his wrist, dragged him up like a chick on its shoulder. It's ugly, like a black bear but more like a human with harsh hairy drab skin with many little protuberances and big outstanding round eyes.

"_That's it! The monster attacked us last night!"_ Holding him from vomiting Sam kicked and punched it, bawling, "Let me go, you monster! Let me go!" But no responses of the monster, it strode quickly over the forest with Sam on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean didn't sleep at all last night after the attack of the monster. The pain in the body tortured him, and the thought of Sam's death agonized him much. He was afraid to shut his eyes, as if he closed his eyes, bloody Sam would appear in front of his eyes, glaring at him with hate. _"I'm so sorry, Sammy, I should have protected you!" _He blamed himself as he viewed his dad's diary to find something about the Berserker monster but in vain. He checked the list: guns, silver bullets, salt, fire, hatchet, ropes. _"No matter what you are, I'll kill you to the damn death."_ He cursed, seated himself in the soft chair waiting for daybreak and Albert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monster walked into the cave and threw Sam to the ground which made him a sharp pain in the ass. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from complaining of suffering and glared at the monster.

"I won't hurt you," the monster said,"if you won't run away any more."

"What?" Boggling at its words, Sam opened his eyes as wide as he could, forgetting the pain in his ass, splattered looking at the monster, "You…you can talk?"

"I was a human long time ago," it said, sadness in his gruff voice. It threw something to Sam, who reached them then chucked them away on the ground.

That's some bloody animal bowels. Sam frowned wiping the blood of his hands

on the stones, feeling his hollow stomach arching.

"You don't like bowels?" The monster asked, scratching its big bingy with its claw-hand, "I'll get you some fruits."

"What?" Sam found it both funny and annoying, "What are you? Why you took me here and won't kill me?"

It left the cave without answering him, several seconds later, it came back saying,"I'll tear you up if you run away!" then left again.

Dumbfounded, Sam put his hands on his hips looking around in the cave. He couldn't help vomiting when he found the bones of human and animals piled up in the cave. _"God, I must escape!"_ He said to himself,"_How's Dean? He was wounded."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deathless?" asked Dean, who was on his way to looking for his baby brother with old Albert.

"Yeah," the old man nodded, eyed Dean to park his car, "Knife and gun can't kill it."

"What?" Dean's pupils were shrinking, "What the hell is it? Vampire? Ghost? I can burn it or nail it with a cross."

"Useless," Albert smiled, took a glance at what Dean's taking out from his trunk, "The only way to kill it is to chop off its head."

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes; put his stuff to their original place just leaving the hatchet, "I'm also doing well in darting."

"So from now on, child, it's by foot," the old man smirked, leading the way with his long ax on his shoulder.

"Are there any beasts in the forest?" Dean asked touching his gun hatched on his belt.

"Sure," the man looked back at him, blinked, "but I'm an animal conservator."

Dean made no noise just a cute face to the back of the one-eyed man. _"Sam, hold on, I'm coming." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Welcome suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not Alone**

**By 7sTar**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: Thank you, **River Tam Fan, JA-JA-DA, Moonfairyhime **and **supernaturalfan0718** for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story. There's an error of the system which some of my stories can't be found in the listing page, so just click my profile to look for my story.

**Category**: Angst/Adventure

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**You're Not Alone (B)**

"Tasty?" The monster asked Sam, who was sitting on the ground outside of the monster's cave and chewing strawberries which the monster brought to him. He wanna escape but must in a safe and feasible way. He didn't wanna his neck twisted off by the huge creature, and besides seemed it wouldn't hurt him. "_Maybe it just leave me for storage", _at this thought, Sam felt the strawberries in his mouth stale,_ "Whatever, it saves time for me to escape." _

"It's been fifty years when I ate strawberry last time," the monster said, moved close to the boy , "I've forgotten its taste."

Sam swallowed the last strawberry in his mouth, looked up at the monster which was now sitting opposite of him, "You ate animal…and people? How old are you?"

"120? Or 130?" The monster made a face which looked like frown of human, "I'm not sure about it myself. I mean when you can live as long as you can, who cares about the age? I ate animal but if people weren't docile, I ate them. " It located its outstanding big eyes at Sam.

It reminded Sam of the bones in the cave, which made him wanna vomit again. Turning his eyes away from the monster, Sam felt inquiet, "So you'll eat me someday?"

"Boy, you're cute, I like you," the monster reached its head forward to Sam, a look like smile on its face, "I just want you to accompany me."

"What? Are you kidding?" Sam withdrew his body until he leant again the rock wall of the cave.

"I'm lonely," it said slowly, "I kidnapped people, wanna they can accompany me."

"So," Sam felt it so weird, it's funny for a monster to have those human feeling,

"You ate them when they escaped?"

The monster nodded, rose up from the ground, "So don't imagine that is possible for you to escape."

"Whatever," Sam sighed, "I have a question. How's that young man, the one with me last night?"

"He's dead," the creature said, "I threw him onto the floor."

"What? It's impossible!" Sam shouted out, clenched his hand and fisted on the firm stone wall, the blood seeped through his knuckles,"_How dare you die?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean strolled with old Albert in the deep forest. He couldn't stop to have a sip of water or let his bruised legs to rest. Sam's eyes, his face and his form kept flashing into his mind, pushed him to go forward.

"Huh, let's take a rest," seated himself on a short spile and took his hat off, Albert said.

"Where is it?" Dean sat by the old man's side, "Seems we're aimless."

"In fact, I don't know either," the man said, drinking his water, "my grandfather told me it's in the forest."

"What? You don't know?" Dean shrugged with a disappointed expression, "How did your grandfather know?"

"Chill out, boy."

"Easy?" Dean yelled, "How can I? My brother's in danger while I'm wasting my time following a man who told me he can lead me finding the monster but he can't!"

"Dean," the old man changed his voice into a serious tone, "my grandfather was killed by the Berserker in this forest forty years ago."

"And you lost your left eye at that time?"

"Yeah," the old man sighed, "I was with my grandfather. Trust me, I wanna kill that son of bitch too."

"Sorry," Dean patted the old man on the back, "I just worry about my brother."

"Can you contact him?"

"No, I tried," Dean shook his head, picked out his cell phone again, "he took the phone with him but no one answered my call…and the phone powered off now."

"So let's set out," the old man stood up, "I think he's still alive."

"Of course," Dean grinned, but hollow in his heart, "because he must."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gee, I can't believe I treat a monster like this!"_ Sam fingered his chin, _"Dean must have affected me too much."_ He now paced up and down at the entrance of the cave, what in his freaky head were two words: escape and Dean. The monster left fifteen minutes ago, maybe to look for food. It's hard to satiate its belly because it's such a big one.

"_I must escape," _Sam got a load of the time, _"I must leave the forest before sunset."_ He chose the way opposite to the monster's direction. He just ran as quickly as he could though he thought the monster may trace him by his smell

and head him off to snap his neck but he must escape. It's impossible for him to stay with that freak, who could?

There were so many rock stones in his way, Sam slipped ever and agah. He ignored the pain and bruises in his body but couldn't ignore the fear in his heart. He cursed himself not taking a knife or a pistol with him. There seemed a long way to go, how could he deal with the monster with bare hands? It's such an Atlantean.

Sam kept running for a while, found him came to the place near where he was got hold fours ago. "Well," he groaned breathlessly, "I'll try another direction."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it was a human many years ago?" Dean asked. He was walking through a low grove following old Albert, the protruding branches scratched across his leather jacket

"Yeah, just a legend," old Albert said, "Some unknown freak bit the man and turned him into Berserker."

"So," Dean wanna say something but paused. They had left the grove behind and came to the flat road surrounded by tall arbors. He felt something hard under his hiking sneaker. He raised his right foot then saw the machine on the ground when he lowered his eyes. _"It's Sam's cell phone," _Dean picked up the phone which looked like not damaged much but short of electricity. He couldn't help shouting, "Sam! Sam!"

"You found something, child?" Old Albert asked.

"My brother's phone," Dean took a long expiration, checked out the footprints

and trails nearby, licked his lips, "I think we're finding them soon."

"Maybe we should come to the rock cave," the old man said, "I think the freak lives in some cave."

"So let's hurry up," Dean moved his feet, sparkles of hope flashing in his hazel eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam found him on the tough way. There were more and more rocks and stones in his way. He could see more caves and hear subtle bicker coming from the deep gully. The sweat wet through his long sleeve T-shirt and the thirst tortured him. Looking around he wanted to find the fountain or a brook to have a drink. Along the slippy rocks he tardily climbed down the rock hill to a lower big rock stone where he saw the glistening light of water from the gap of the stones.

Drinking some water and washing his face, Sam lay on a big flat rock stone with closed eyes to let the sunshine warm him, and comfort him. Yeah, comfort him, assure him to break away from the monster's talon and get back to his brother's side. Feeling the strength full of his body again about twenty minutes later, _"Time to go!"_ Sam opened his eyes, wanna move his long legs but froze.

The huge monster was standing on the higher rock stones glaring at him, which he wasn't sure it was fury or not.

"Damn!" Sam cursed, slipping down from the stone, began to run again. The monster jumped at him with loud howling. Sam was tripped by a rock and fell down with face downwards. He supported himself with his arms on the rock in such haste that he could sense the pain through his hands to his scapulars. He clenched his teeth; saw the blood on the rock.

"I'll rend you." Blustering at Sam, the monster warded him off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Not Alone **

**By 7sTar**

**

* * *

**

**Category: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**You're Not Alone (C)**

Dean and Albert kept on hiking until they're near the belt of the rock caves. Holding their arms firmly they kept their every pace on their guard. Dean shivered all of a sudden, his heart was sinking with bodeful presage then a loud howling rushed into his ears.

"Berserker!" Dean and old Albert shouted at the same time. They exchanged their eyes and rushed to where the snarl from, and Dean went all out to the front.

Looking down from the upper rock stones they saw the huge black shadow covered a lean form.

"S-aaaa-m!" Dean yelled out of his breath, which attracted the monster's attention to raise its ugly head to them. Throwing his hatchet at the freak Dean adroitly jumped and slipped along the rocks to where Sam stood. The elder Winchester boy left the pain that the hard rocks gave him aside, saving his brother was all he thought. The old one-eyed man Albert followed on the heels of him.

The hatchet rolling flied quickly through the air and pricked right into the neck of the freak. Its crude skin was chapped with dark red blood. The monster yowled at the pain and moved its coarse big claw-hand to the hatchet.

Feeling the small joy rising from his heart, Sam knew it's not the time for chick flicking; he must fight with his brother to deal with the monster. Aware of the weakness of the monster, its clumsy slow motion to pulling the hatch, Sam supported his weight with his hands, flipped up and kicked his legs out to its underbody.

Feeling the sharp pain in its groin, the monster drew back its claw-hands to Sam, who blazed aside in advance and stood assembly with his brother.

"Good job," Dean gulped with a forced smirked at Sam, who blinked back to his big brother and said, "But not yet finished."

"Even harder." Wiped the sweat on his forehead Dean grinned with frowned brows, "We riled it, didn't we?"

"I'm confused why you didn't shoot it with gun instead of the hatchet."

"Cause the only way to kill it is to chop its head off, buddy," Dean murmured pushing his brother away as he saw the irritated freak pounced on them. He took out his gun to shoot it while Sam picked up some stones attacking it. And old Albert, who now got to the rock on top of the freak's head, thrust his ex to its head.

To their surprise, all the cut in the monster's body slowly heal up by itself. And the monster became more manic. It pushed Albert backwards heavily so the old man hit on the stones leaving his ex slipping down along the rocks. "Sick bastard!" Dean cursed, pulling his brother against the rocks avoiding the incoming slapping of the monster. Sam rolled his body over the rock and caught the dropped ex.

"Man, are you frightened?" asked Dean, glancing at his gasping brother. He slowly breathed out some words, "Maybe we'd better run away. The freak is so hard to kill."

"It's not like you," Sam sighed, "Let's fight! We must kill it."

"All right, dude," Dean looked up and down at his brother, "I just worry about your hypodynamia."

"Man, it's not only a job of strength." Finished the words, Sam raised his feet to climb the rocks. Dean bit his bottom lip then blocked the toward monster.

It seemed that the monster understood their intention. It flew into a rage to reach its claw-hands for Sam's legs. Dean jumped up to catch its arm with his arms wrapping tightly around it. Without warning, the monster caught Dean's right ankle and tried to tear him apart.

"Aha!" Dean called out, "You bastard!" He moved his legs to and fro to kick the monster in its ribs, its stomach, anywhere he could reach. Hearing the halloa from his brother, Sam paused a while, he wanna turn back to rescue his brother but the monster was too tall for him to chop its head off. A pair of aged hands caught his arms from above then Sam saw the head of Old Albert, who raised him up from the ground and came to pull Sam up the rocks.

Once Sam got his feet again the young man and the old one started to throw stones at the monster. The monster hedged with great growl, which gave Dean a chance to pick out his gun to shoot it in the left eye. The fury of the monster made it crazier that Dean was tossed out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out of his lung, the blue veins popped out his neck. Clenching his teeth the irritated young man pushed a huge rock at the monster and he jumped down with the rock.

"Child!" Old Albert yelled but failed to catch the young man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt him was rolling in the air and the wind howled in his ears. Taking a long breath he opened his eyes; found he was dropping along the rock cliff. Lucky for him it's not abrupt and there're trees all over the cliff. He extended hid body and held a branch with his hands. "Good," he gulped, looked up at above, "rockcraft is not hard for me!"

Less than ten minutes he had arrived at a plain rock where he could saw the monster. Dean saw a huge rock rolled from the altitude at the monster but he was frozen so as to burst out what he wanted to shout, "Sam, you idiot!" as he noticed the small figure fell following the huge rock.

"Sam!" Dean screamed out at once the monster avoided the rock. He started moving to where he dropped from. "Sammy, Sammy!" The name ceaselessly repeated in his mouth, his heart beat rapidly and heavily. He convinced himself that Sam was fine, was as lucky as himself but he knew he was deceiving himself. The first time he felt himself so helpless, so useless.

An earthshaking wail broke the silence of the forest. Many birds flew into the sky with tweet like something bothered them. Dean hanged himself on a rock, all kinds of thoughts rushed into his mind. "Sam has an accident!" With the thought Dean felt powerless in his hanging arms and his body was sinking with his broken heart.

Smelling something fishing Dean looked around. There's dark blood gliding from the gap of the rocks. The lousy dope got more and more, flowed to the nether rocks. As several drips of the blood dropped to his face, Dean roused himself, "it's not human blood." and the mean time he heard a husky voice shouted out, "Dean! Dean!"

Dean would jump cheerfully to his brother if he was standing where Sam stood. But now, what he could do was shouted back at his brother, "Sammy, I'm beneath your feet. God didn't like you brother."

Time passed quickly for Dean for the rocks became lovely in his eyes. When he finally climbed to the rock where Sam was, he couldn't help bursting into laughter. His brother, Sam, was totally covered with the sick blood of the monster.

"You jerk, stop laughing!" Sam rolled his eyes, wiping the blood from his face with some leaves.

"You're the jerk yourself, dude," Dean held his laugh, saw old Albert sitting on the ground, by his side was a pile of bones which looked belonging to human.

"He changed back to human again when he died." Sam sighed before his brother asked.

"Weird," Dean licked his lips and put his arms on Sam's shoulder, "But you did a good job, right"

"Tell ya the details later," Sam blinked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other day in front of the motel where they settled.

"Hey, man, ready to go?" Dean elbowed his bro who staring at the hill and forest far behind them.

"Yeah," Sam lifted his mouth corners, grinning, "So, time to save the universe again then, is it?"

"Absolutely." Dean blinked, "But you're not alone."

"You listen Michael Jackson?"

"Buddy, you didn't care me when we were kids."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End.

I do suck at the end of this story! Sorry!


End file.
